


Quiet Morning - Cowen

by dracothelittlepuff



Series: draco's Spies are Gay Idiots [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, Spies are forever (it's a musical), owen but soft, spies are forever - Freeform, spies are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracothelittlepuff/pseuds/dracothelittlepuff
Summary: Curt is disappointed in himself that this happened. Again. Oh well...
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: draco's Spies are Gay Idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Quiet Morning - Cowen

Curt opened his eyes and closed them again. He was happy staying under these warm blankets for hours, in this room with- someone. Someone curled around him, their fingers intertwined, the man's arm around his body. Curt sighed. He had told himself he wouldn't do this anymore. Sleeping with these men. The risk was too great if they got caught, and he could lose everything: his job, his mother, even...

Curt opened his eyes again. This room... the familiar light yellow walls. The slight smell of pine and faintly whiskey and the sweetness of smoke. The familiar brown jacket on that chair.

No, please not again- Curt turned over in bed and came face-to-face with one sleeping Owen Carvour. He held his breath as Owen grumbled slightly from his turning and he was flooded with the fuzzy memories of what had happened last night, what they did. Owen slowly blinked open his eyes.

"... Curt?"

"Owen."

"What-"

"I- you- I mean, I..." Curt sat up and rubbed his head, wincing from the jab of pain of a headache. "I think... we got really drunk last night," Owen said. Curt couldn't read his emotions. It was probably just a fluke, and-

Owen pulled him back down. They stayed there in silence for a little bit. It was definitely awkward but not fully uncomfortable. Owen put his arm around Curt and the agent snuggled closer to him. Owen kissed the top of his head and Curt said softly, "Maybe we should go soon... Cynthia might be waiting-"

"I want to stay here with you," Owen said. Curt smiled. "Okay. But it's your fault if she murders me."

Owen grinned. "She's not going to murder you. We'll always be partners in the field, Curt." Curt looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Always?"

The British agent chuckled. "I promise, Curt. Spies are forever."


End file.
